Coupling with an improved living standard and taste of life in modern era, an evaporative scent burner is widely applicable in a gradual manner. Now, this industry has developed several types of evaporative scent burners. The common features of existing evaporative scent burners include: firstly, the braided wire head shall be ignited for warming-up, then extinguish the fire and enable the essential oil to evaporate via residual heat. Additionally, this industry has also developed an electric evaporative scent burner. However, as ignition mode is concerned, there are recently found some explosion accidents owing to improper utilization of end-users, which led to sharply reduced willingness and confidence of purchase. And, electric evaporative scent burner will waste electricity in despite of higher safety, thus increasing its cost to the dissatisfaction of end-users. Thereupon, this industry has developed a volatile evaporative scent burner as shown in FIG. 6. The feature of this burner is that a gypsum evaporative base 52 is provided at bottle mouth 51 of evaporative scent burner. A screw hole 53 is provided at the gypsum evaporative base so as to screw it at the bottle mouth 51 while a braided wire 54 is placed inside the screw hole 53 for top connection. The bottom of the braided wire 54 shall fall inside the bottle 50 to absorb essential oil 55. Therefore, evaporation of essential oil is possible owing to the capillary porosity of gypsum evaporative base 52. However, this structure has the following problems to be addressed.
Constructed of fragile gypsum, the ring-type slot wall of screw hole 53 at the gypsum evaporative base 52 cannot withstand the twisting force at the bottle mouth 51 applied by the end-users. Therefore, helical tooth will break down or even break off after the end-users have dismantled the gypsum evaporative base 52 several times as shown in FIG. 7. In such case, there is a possibility of strip when the gypsum evaporative base 52 is fastened at the bottle mouth 51. And, in the event of the damage of helical tooth, the essential oil 55 inside the bottle 50 is prone to leakage. Additionally, breakdown is also possible when the braided wire has attrited the corner 56 of screw hole 53. Thus, this industry shall make efforts to address it for the sake of the customers.
Based upon the aforementioned problems of evaporative scent burner, this industry shall assume the responsibility to make pioneering R&D and innovation for an ideal utility model of evaporative scent burner.